Perfect
by Angelo-of-hades
Summary: Au-ish! Nico singing Perfect by simple plan. All that stuff!


**Angelo: Listen up peeps! This was before I wrote on fanfic net. BEFORE! So don't criticize me! This is before I wrote here! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of the characters in this story,they belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own the song in this story they belong to simple plan.**

* * *

It was just a simple day; campers at the dinner pavilion sitting at their assigned table chatting and laughing. But one table stood out from the rest. There sat a lone figure sitting ,.there staring in space, being ignored from the rest. Getting disgusted looks. Right after he saved camp half blood and the gods from Gaea. Then a bright light flashed. A personal stood there glowing in all its glory. Then a centaur, Chiron bowed respectfully like he deserved to be a god, which he was.

"What may we have the pleasure to meet you here lord Apollo," said the wise centaur. The man, Apollo smiled.

" I, Phoebus Apollo announce that there is going to be a singing contest at dusk," after that the sun god flashed out, leaving behind a group of shocked demigods, especially the lone figure sitting at the table. The figure was Nico, a son of Hades.

At dusk the campers walked near the area where they were told to. They were greeted with the Olympian and Hades and Hestia.

After a few campers signed a voice announced,

"And now Nico di Angelo!"

A boy stepped on to the stage looking straight at Hades and said,

"Dad, this is for you,"

Then then begin sing:

 ** _Hey dad look at me_**

 ** _Think back and talk to me_**

 ** _Did I grow up according to plan?_**

 ** _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_**

 ** _But it hurts when you disapprove all along_**

 ** _And now I try hard to make it_**

 ** _I just wanna make you proud_**

 ** _Many of the campers were either Shocked on how beautiful his voice was or being flood of guilt._**

 ** _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

 ** _Can't pretend that_**

 ** _I'm alright_**

 ** _And you can't change me_**

 ** _'Cause we lost it all_**

 ** _Nothing last forever_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _Now it's just too late and_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _I try not to think_**

 ** _About the pain I feel inside_**

 ** _Did you know you used to be my hero?_**

Hades featured softened, But his face was back to steel, but deep down his stone heart was starting to crack, little by little.

 ** _All days you spent with me_**

 ** _Now seem so far away_**

He knew what he meant. Seventy years ago.

 ** _It feels like you don't care anymore_**

 ** _And now I try hard to make it_**

 ** _I just wanna make you proud_**

Percy was frustrated, how could his dad not be a little proud, went through Tartarus with out the mist, carried Atena Partheneos across the world. But Hades wasn't proud yet.

 ** _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_**

 ** _I can't stand another fight_**

 ** _And nothing's alright_**

 ** _'Cause we lost it all_**

 ** _Nothing last forever_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _Now it's just too late and_**

 ** _We can't go back and_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _Nothing's gonna change the things you said_**

 ** _Nothing's gonna make this right again(right again)_**

 ** _Please don't turn your back_**

 ** _I can't believe it's hard_**

 ** _To just talk to you_**

 ** _But you don't understand(you don't understand)_**

He wanted this wanted to tell his Father how he truly felt. He wasn't Nico Di Angelo, King of the ghosts. He was Nico Di Angelo a normal demigod.

 ** _'Cause we lost it all_**

 ** _Nothing last forever_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _Now it's too late and_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _'Cause we lost it all_**

 ** _Nothing last forever_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

 ** _Now it's too late and_**

 ** _I'm sorry_**

 ** _I can't be perfect_**

After the last note people stood there silently. No hands clapped. The next thing was shocking. Hades stood up from his throne and walking dead over to him. He stood there and his lips curled into a smile. A genuine smile and hugged him tight. Nico smiled and embraced him back. He then disappeared. Then a mop of dark hair that was not his appeared he said,

"Nico, I-i'm sorry,"

he clearly was trying to hold back his tears.

"Perce, it's okay, I forgive you," Nico said softly after the hug.

"It's okay to cry,"

Percy then snapped. Tears welled up and dripped down his hugged Nico tightly and sobbed.

"It's okay Percy, it's okay,

"How about we go eat ice cream?" Said Percy when he was done crying.

"Sounds like a plan," Nico laughed as he looked at the moon. Everything turned out to be perfect.

* * *

 **Angelo: Bye bye, see you tomorrow!**


End file.
